Ice Tales
by Freefall101
Summary: Starring two fembots who don't get any recognition and one of my characters, who is a small and young sparkling. His name is Ice. For more information, the more complex summary is right above chapter one. I rated it T because Ice will be doing some inconsiderate things in later chapters. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
Hey ppls. =) I've had this idea to give fembots Greenlight and Lancer some limelight. If you ever watched the g1 episodes of transformers, you'll know that they don't even have any ppl to talk for them! And plus that, Lancer has an interesting color and Greenlight is my fav color! It's about them taking care of a small orphaned Autobot sparkling who is causing all sorts of chaos on the new base Alpha Trion established for the fembots. Takes place a few months after the G1 episode "Search For Alpha Trion." Do keep in mind Greenlight and Lancer aren't the only ones who'll be having "fun" with Ice. Hope you like it. **

Ice Tales

****

His name was Ice. He was a small, white Autobot who was no more but a mere sparkling- a sparkling that had enough tricks in his carbonators that helped him survive for two years of his life after his creators were killed. Despite he was only 15 years old, his behavior was equivalent to that of a 5 yr old human child. Greenlight and Lancer never met a sparkling like him before. Ice was strong hearted and full of courage and hope.

It was Lancer who had seen the white sparkling first. The gold-and-violet fembot had stepped out of the base for a bit of fresh air. Unlike Greenlight, who could tolerate their teammates, Lancer was easily irritated with the others. She often went on walks to cool herself down. Lancer first joined Elita-1's resistance team several years ago, shortly after Greenlight had joined. At first Lancer was difficult to be with, but in time, Greenlight had became her best friend.

Greenlight was sweet and patient. Lancer was a stealthy fighter and relied on her street-smarts to survive when she wasn't with the other fembots. Greenlight liked adventure and jokes, and Lancer enjoyed the same. They didn't take their duties as seriously as the other fembots. They were easy-breezy with their jobs.

Ice was extremely adventurous, extremely daring, and extremely curious. He'd ask questions- some of them that would embarrass Lancer and Greenlight. Sometimes, Ice could be inconsiderate. However, Greenlight and Lancer aren't the only ones who have fun with Ice. No, no everyone has their fair share of fun with Ice. Even Alpha Trion, Beta, and Quintesson. But it was Greenlight and Lancer he really trusted. He called Lancer "Lancy" and Greenlight "Litty" and as embarrassing as they sounded, Lancer and Greenlight wore the names with pride until the very end...****

CHAPTER ONE

Ice

****"Are you sure Elita will allow us to keep him?" Greenlight whispered to her best friend.

Lancer glanced back at her friend, tearing her gaze away from the secret entrance to the base. They had been separated from the other fembots four days and three nights ago and have been journeying to return back to base. But then they're plans were changed slightly when they ran into a small, white sparkling who was busy teasing the injured Astrotrain. Lancer and Greenlight couldn't bring themselves to leave the sparkling behind.

"Keep who?" Ice squealed excitedly. He was riding on Greenlight's back. "What you talking about, Litty?"

Greenlight grinned and pulled the small sparkling from her back. Ice was as large as hers and Lancer's heads put together and was as tall as the boot armor covering Greenlight's foot. "If we can keep _you_!" Greenlight smiled.

"Ooh, can I stay?!" Ice squealed again. He pulled hopefully at Lancer's collar armor around her neck. "Can I, Lancy? Please, please, please?"

"What did you just called me?" Lancer huffed.

Ice hid his face into Greenlight's chest. Greenlight giggled at the youngling's reaction. "He calls me 'Litty', so it's only fair you're called 'Lancy,' Lancy,"

"Quit calling me Lancy!" Lancer protested. "Bad enough it's coming from him."

"But it's so cute! I can't wait to tell the girls back at home your new name," Greenlight teased.

"And if you do, you're never going to hear the end of it with Moonracer when she finds out _your_ nickname," Lancer flashed back.

Greenlight thought quickly. "You're right; we'll both become a laughingstock. It's best none of them know."

Lancer nodded at the sparkling. "You watch him. I'm going across."

"Be careful," Greenlight warned her.

"'Careful for what, Litty?" Ice asked. "What Lancy's gonna do?"

Greenlight shushed Ice quietly. "I'll tell you in a bit. But be very quiet for now okay?"

"Okay, but why?" Ice chirped.

"Shh," Greenlight told him.

They watched Lancer run across the small, ruined clearing towards the entrance of the base. She tapped on a small box like figure. She opened her communicator and searched for an open comm link. She found Firestar's.

_Firestar, Lancer here. Permission to enter base?_

_Lancer!_, the red and orange fembot gasped. _We had long thought you were dead! Where is Greenlight? How is she?_

_She is fine, but we really need to see Elita,_ Lancer said._ Tell her to meet us in the control room._

Firestar was clearly curious but made no question. _You may come in the base, but please enter swiftly._  
Lancer signaled for Greenlight to join them and as soon as the base entrance closed behind them, Ice began talking again.

"Uh-oh! Where are we?! What is this place?! Why is it so dark?! Is this where Primus live? Oh, will I get to meet him?!" Ice glanced around excitedly.

Greenlight laughed. Lancer took the sparkling from Greenlight's grip and cuddled him. "This isn't where Primus lives, darling," she giggled. "Its where Greenlight and I live."

"Oh cool!...Why is it so dark?" Ice asked. He brightened his optics to see further.

Greenlight smiled. "It'll be lighter in a bit. Just sit tight."

"Oh, can I go exploring?" Ice asked.

Before Greenlight or Lancer could reply, they walked into the control room. There, the fembots were waiting. When Ice seen them he started giggling and squealing. Greenlight gave him an amused awkward look. "What are you laughing about now?" she whispered.

Ice gave her a silly grin. "The pink one with the horns is _pretty_!" he whispered back. "The dark blue one is too. Especially the red-and-orange one."

Lancer burst out laughing and Greenlight clasped her mouth with one hand, holding back her laughter. Hopefully, Ice wouldn't proceed into making them appear mindless.

"What's so amusing?" Chromia asked. Ice was riding on Lancer's back now so the fembots didn't see him.

"Ice," Lancer replied.

Chromia gave her a confused look. "Ice?"

Greenlight smiled broadly and grabbed the small sparkling from Lancer's back. "See? His name is Ice."

"HELLO!" Ice shouted in a high-pitched voice, making Greenlight's audio receptors vibrate due to having an income of too much sound waves. He easily scrambled out of Greenlight's grip and stood up tall and proud. "My name's Ice! What's yours?"

The fembots stared at the little sparkling. Greenlight gave Lancer an unsure look. Ice continued before any of the other fembots could reply.  
"Wow!" he gasped. "You guys play video games all day long?! That's awesome!" Ice ran up to the nearest control panel. "What's this game? Can I play it?! Litty, Lancy, can I play it? Please, oh, please, please please?!"

Greenlight, face turning slightly red due to the lubricants in her cheeks boiling, rushed over to Ice and snatched him up. Lancer had already ducked her head in embarrassment. They had decided to not mention their new nicknames but they had forgotten to explain that to Ice.

"Who's Lancy and Litty?" Moonracer asked. The fembot had gotten over her shock of seeing a sparkling and was now reacting.

Ice smiled from audio to audio. He pointed one finger at Greenlight and the other at Lancer. Lancer scolded. "This is what we wanted to show you, Elita. We found him perhaps a few hours after being separated. His name is Ice and he...He's orphan."

Greenlight spoken up. "We couldn't bring ourselves to leave him behind. We were hoping that you'd agree to allow him to stay with us. He won't be any bother- Lancer and I will take care of him."

"Oh, can I please, please stay?!" Ice squealed. Ice twisted in Greenlight's grip, trying to look at the fembots. "Oh, please, please, please! I'll try not to ask too many questions!"

Elita smiled and approached Greenlight. She held out her arms in a welcoming gesture. "You may stay with us, young one. We are Autobots. We wouldn't bring ourselves to abandon a young child."

Ice looked at Greenlight with large, bright blue optics. "Does that mean I get to stay?"

Greenlight smiled at the sparkling sweetly. "Yes, dear. That means you can stay."

Lancer smiled at the sparkling. "You're part of the family now, buddy. Welcome."

Ice's optics grew bright with excitement and happiness. "Hurray! I get to stay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Tales

Chapter Two

Number Won

Ice smiled brightly up at the pretty pink fembot who had towering horns. Greenlight let him stand up on his own. Ice pointed at the pink fembot with a silly grin. "What's your name?"

Elita smiled warmly at the sparkling. "My name is Elita One."

Ice gasped. "You won?! What did you win? Did you win your name?"

"No, dear. Her _name_ is Elita One." Greenlight explained.

"I know! She just said that!" Ice exclaimed. "But what did she win?"

Lancer and Greenlight exchanged glances. They were now feeling uneasy. Something told them that Ice was going to start havoc throughout the whole base- they could just feel it.

Moonracer knelt until her eye level was equal to Ice's. "Ice, can you count?"

"Count?" Ice asked. "You mean like numbers? I know some of them. I know one is called twenty and another is called three. And then there's fifteen and one hundred...And a million...But I don't know no others."

"No wonder," Lancer murmured to Greenlight. "He thinks Elita really won. He's not joking."

Elita smiled. "I did not win anything, Ice," she said firmly. "There is a number called one. It is in my name."

"Oo-ooh," Ice said. He appeared embarrassed. "So did the number win anything?"

Lancer did a facepalm. Greenlight and Arcee couldn't help but giggle. The other fembots smiled. Greenlight knelt and scooped Ice into her arms. "It looks like I know what Lancer and I will be teaching you." she said.

"What's that?" Ice asked.

"Your numbers," Lancer said. "How do you expect to grow up into and intelligent mech if you don't know your numbers?"

Ice looked thoughtful for a moment. "Be an intelligent mech without knowing my numbers?"

* * *

After feeding Ice a serving of energon, Lancer and Greenlight made him settle down at a table in the base's relaxing room. It was a tranquil room where fembots would come and look out at screens that displayed the sky. Often, if one wished, it'd display the city. But many didn't, since the city was now a dark ruin. Ice's eyes glued to the screen that displayed the starry sky. He remembered his old home and silently wondered if it still stood.

"Okay now, Ice," Lancer said, snapping Ice out of his hazy thoughts. "Let's get started."

"The first number on the number line is called one," Greenlight said. She picked up one bullet and placed it on the table. "That is one bullet."

"What'd it win?" Ice asked, still confused.

"No, no, Ice," Lancer said. "It didn't win anything. Its a bullet; it can't win anything. But it is _one_ bullet."

Ice frowned. "What loony-con would name a number after the word 'won'? It's stupid. It causes chaos! Havoc! Mayhem everywhere!"

Greenlight fought back the urge to giggle. She and Lancer had learned that a laughing audience seemed to non verbally encourage Ice to act like a clown. "Look at it this way, Ice. You can associate the number's name with the actual winner-won," Greenlight said. "Look, the number one is the first on the number line. Well, in a race, the winner is-"

"The first one!" Ice said triumphantly.

"Exactly!" Lancer grinned. She leaned closer to Greenlight and muttered in her ear, "Way to go, Ace. I shall think Primus for you."

Greenlight grinned. "Lets just hope he isn't like this on any other number."

* * *

"Um..." Ice looked thoughtful. "Fourteen?"

Lancer sighed. "No, Ice. One times five is not fourteen."

"Six?"

"No, but you're close."

"Oh oh! Seven?"

"It was a tad smaller than six." Greenlight said.

"Um...Five and a half?"

"Smaller." Lancer said encouragingly.

"Four?" Ice grinned.

"Okay, now you're just being silly," Lancer scolded.

"Five!" Ice laughed.

"Good job," Greenlight said. "Okay, that's enough multiplication for one day. We'll do your letters tomorrow."

"Okay," Ice purred.

"But for right now, you stink," Lancer said. "It's bath time."

"NO!" Ice panicked and ran away, running clean under Moonracer's legs, tripping the teal fembot.

"Uh-oh," Greenlight and Lancer muttered, remembering what happened last time they gave Ice a bath.


End file.
